The Perfect Crime
by sn0zb0z
Summary: She's sneaking around, but can she kill her target and just who is the mysterious hitwoman of Springfield? Oneshot. Please read and review!


She crept along the outside of the building, attempting to find any way in. It was harder than she had thought. She'd been asked a week ago to do this job and had agreed. She disguised herself for meetings and while doing jobs or researching. The black mask she wore at the moment made it slightly harder to see. It was during the last two days of researching she'd noticed a window had been left open, but this evening everything was closed and securely locked. She sighed as she checked every possible way in to the building.

She never gave up and, even though she didn't want to, she would come back tomorrow to finish the job. She set herself deadlines and didn't like breaking them, but if there was nothing that could be done she had no choice. Still, she'd try everything possible to get the job done tonight. She took one last glance at the building and turned to walk away.

She cursed as she tripped and fell to the ground. She muttered something under her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be caught out. She listened out for the sign of anyone who had heard her. Silence. She rubbed her aching ankle and then shakily stood up, cursing again. She managed to stand and was going to hobble off home when something glistened in the light.

It was evening and the sun was setting, but there was enough light for her to see what she'd fallen over. A grate. She grinned and knelt down, lifting the top of the grate off with ease. She easily slipped in and groaned when she realised she couldn't see anything and had no torch. She came in the late evening so she didn't have to carry as much, but there was little light for others to see her. Objects like torches got in the way and someone would be more likely to notice the light. Plus when you switched it off you ended up in pitch darkness which made it more difficult as far as she was concerned. Although, having said that she was having that problem now.

She knew roughly which direction to go and the way seemed to be fairly straight forward, although she scraped her arms on the walls a few times where the tunnel bent round slightly. She cursed as the tunnel suddenly turned a sharp right and then almost yelled out as she kicked something in front of her. A solid wall. She felt around and managed to find a metal panel above her. She listened out for any noises, but hearing nothing she pushed it up and slid it to one side.

She let out a deep breath, glad it had moved so easily. Some good luck for a change. She lifted herself through the hole and was glad that she was so small, even if her brother had always picked on her for it. She'd always been smarter than him though and now being small was paying off. She'd much rather be here than working on the latest skateboard designs like Bart. Her job was much more exciting than picking out a few different colours and designs to stick on a board.

Realising her thoughts were drifting off she pulled herself together and checked the area. She was in the kitchen and no one seemed to be around and luckily this person had no dogs either. This was a smaller job than she usually did so she had no guards to worry about. However, there were at least five people living here so she had to watch out.

Normally smaller jobs weren't worth it, but this time it was different. This was a job she'd wanted to do for a long time and now she was being paid to do it.

She crept through the kitchen and stopped at the door, listening to the sound of the television in the next room. She slipped through the kitchen door and stopped outside the next one, her ear pressed against it. She heard someone getting up and saying they were going to bed so she quickly hid behind the kitchen door and waited. She took a chance and glanced at the person walking by. In the light she could just make out his face and there it was; the one eyebrow. She smirked and silently followed the guy upstairs, making sure to stay in the shadows. The guy walked in to his room and she paused for a second at the top of the stairs. Seeing no one else around she slipped over to his door and quietly opened it. The guy was facing towards the wall, away from her, with no idea of what was to come.

She calmly walked over and the guy, hearing a sound, turned around. His face showed how shocked he was as he silently mouthed the name of the person in front of him. Before he even had a chance to do anything there was the deafening sound of a gun and a sickening noise of the guy in front of her as he fell to the floor.

Not wasting any time she hurried across to the window. The key was already in the lock and she felt like laughing at how easy it was going to be to escape. Hearing footsteps on the stairs though made her hurry. She unlocked the window, opened it and slipped through. She grabbed the window ledge and looked down before jumping down. As soon as she landed she went in to a forward roll to break the fall. She ran away from the house and didn't stop until she'd made it home.

Once home she took off her disguise and slipped through the front door, tiptoed up the stairs so as not to wake her Dad on the sofa and then quietly made her way to her room. She hid the disguise away, sat on her bed and picked up a book, knowing that once again her family had no idea. At just eighteen years old Maggie Simpson was the unknown hitwoman of Springfield.


End file.
